A misguided heart
by yanagimizu
Summary: New Moon in Edward's point of view. ever wonder where Edward went during his time away from Bella. So get ready for Edward random trips as he tries to find his heart.
1. Alone

"Take care of yourself" and with that I left her. Alone in the forest with rain pouring down her already wet face. It was for the best I told myself not to look back. I promise her that I would never come back and I intended to keep that promise. I wanted to turn back, run to her, take her into my arms, and tell her I was just being a jackass. I can't though. She's been through enough pain. If I go back she will just hate me, I know she already does. I keep running past my family leaving them behind. Alice, I bet that little pixie with her I-can-see-the-future-thing knew this was going to happen. Knew I would fall in love, break her heart, and be alone. Forever.


	2. Darkness

Its dark, all I can hear is the wind blowing through the trees. It taunts me; saying her name over and over again. I cover my ears and pull my knees to my chest. I can't stand it I wish I could rip this wind apart. I reach out to grab the wind. It flows right through my hand just like her soft brown hair. No don't think about that. I hit my head against the tree hoping it will help me to forget. It doesn't. I am in a dark forest and I feel so alone. Of course that how it supposed to be. Edward Cullen: The Lone Vampire, I see a deer and my stomach gives a growl. Golden eyes turn to black. I use the tree to get up and jump. The warm crimson spills into my mouth. Greedily I drink and drink until my thoughts of her are gone. I stop and wipe my mouth with my sleeve. I jump into the air and land on top of tree. I have no clue where I am or where I am going.


	3. AN

I am so sorry I been busy with school and work and I am going to try to up date this weekend. Maybe I will even put up more stories. Who knows but I am really sorry don't be too mad at me please.


	4. iT'S A SMALL WORLD

DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS ONE I WAS BORED THOUHGT IT WOULD BE FUNNY, AND YEAH. I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. IF THERE ANY THING WRONG WITH THE GRAMMER OR SPELLING LET ME KNOW SOMETIMES I DON'T SEE IT.

Happy faces, children laughing in the sun, and lovers holding hands. Big: mouse, a dog, and a duck. That right Edward Cullen: The Lone Vampire is at the happiest place on earth. Disneyland. Hiding in a tree above the Pirates of the Caribbean ride; looking at all the happy faces. I pull my hoodie up over my face and jump down. I keep my head down when cast member walks up to me. "Hey are you ok?" I look up at her the sun hits a little bit of my face. Not good. She looks at me like she just seen an angel. "I am fine miss just a little hot out today." She nods and I start to walking away. "would like to go on it's a smallworld with me?" I look back at her, she smile at me with lust in her eyes. So unlike Bella NO don't think about her. I smile at the lady "Sure thing sounds like fun" her eyes light up and she grabs me by the arm and lead me away to the ride. My head hurts I keep hearing that song over and over. "It's small world after all" I swear I was about to rip all the little dolls into pieces. Without the cast member knowing: I some how mange to leave the ride after the first 5 minutes. She looking for me now and yet I am again hiding in a tree, trying to get that song out of my head. I look down and I see a princess, she in a golden dress, her hair is nice and brown, and her eyes are brown. I was shocked how could she: be here, dress up so beautiful and so wonderful. I jump down from the tree in front of her. She jumps in surprised I smile and just as I was about to wrap her in arms, she talk. "Why hello young men how are you today?" her voice was not that of my Bell. I take a step back shock at what I just did. How could I be so stupid? I turn and run. Away from this happy place that actually brings pain. I run faster and faster. I can't believe I thought it was her. That princess, her scent wasn't even the same. I stop running and scream into the heavens.


	5. Reason

A/N Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thanks to everyone who has support this story, I am having a bit of trouble trying to figure out the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. If anyone has any ideas let me know.

Birds are singing there soft lullaby, Deer's are eating the grass, and the lone vampire is drinking his blood. It is not enough through, I want more blood. I stop my drinking and sit on grass, look at the blue sky and my surroundings. I don't know where I am. I just know it very sunny and I am sparkly enough that I might blind someone. There a cactus a couple feet away. Oh no I can't be, how did I end up here. I wasn't even looking where I was going after I ran from that happy place. I jump off the hill and look around, it is quite very quite. I try to find a sign that said where I am. I was right I am in Prescott, AZ. A small little town, and not the area where she lived but still Arizona. I take a step back, I need to get out of here. There might be a chance I could step into Phoenix sunny there and......I can't do this. I can't stop thinking about her, brown hair, brown eyes, her lovely scent it makes me day dream about her all the time. I wish I could hold her in my arms forever but I can't……not when she on the lose. I need to stop thinking about my Bella and find her. The one that ruin it all, that torn my family apart, the sick twisted, stupid witch Victoria!!! But what if I don't find her. What if she kills my love…..no that will not happen stop thinking about it, Edward. I sniff the air, she pass through here, it's so strong, how long ago was she her? Did I really miss her? Stupid Disneyland if I didn't go there I might have caught her, yet there was an acne in my chest that taunt me to go there. Now my acne is gone but my anger and flare up. I can't go back to Bella even if I find Victoria I can never go back….i can't love her. No more she better without me, she has other guys that like, she doesn't need me and I. I need no one. Victoria I will kill you and once I do, I will find a new life away from sweet sweet Bella.


	6. 1st meeting

A/N I am very sorry. I had writers block and had no clue what to write, it doesn't help that my house is being remodel and all my books are pack up. So I cannot look at my New Moon book to get ideas…well I hope this holds you over. Thank you for waiting and Sorry for grammar mistakes.

The cold wind blew against my body. At least I thought it was cold, I do not know. I can't feel the coldness of the wind, and I can't even feel my heart breaking into pieces, well I think it is. Like I said I cannot feel it. It happens after being dead for so long. Dead, heh it's funny really. How does a dead person fall in love? Love? I am not in love, stop thinking like that Edward. There is no way a monster like me can be in love. Its dark out and I really have no clue where I am. I lean up against a tree and look at the night sky. The stars are out, their so beautiful. I wonder what it be like to watch the night sky with….no, I need to stop thinking like that. I sniff the air, and jump up from my spot. She is close, I know she is. The wind starts to speak to me. "You will never find me, I will kill your little human" It's her voice I know it, but, where is she? I start to run towards the voice, I hear her laughing "Come on Cullen let's play a game." "You stupid fucking bitch, I will find you and destroy you" She laughs again; I keep running then she is right there in front of me. "Looks like you found me" I smile "it time you die" "oh yeah Cullen, then what are you going to do? Run back to your little slut." I clutch my fist into a tight ball. "Oops I am sorry did I hurt your little feelings? Poor baby" "YOU BITCH!" I yell, as, I run after her, and like that she's gone. "Nice try, but, I don't want the game to end just yet" with that her scent disappear. I hit the ground with my fist, damn it. I am almost had her now she gone. Damn it all too freaking hell.

A/N This story is going to take a twisted and might be different then what happens in the book. Might, I am not sure yet. Just have to wait and see. If you had ideas, I am happy to hear them.


	7. Quick AN

By the way I know I forgot to mention this in earlier chapters, but I don't not own Edward (Although I wish I could) or any other twilight characters in the book. This all Belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I will try to update as soon as I can, writers block again. Thank you if you are still reading this story.


End file.
